Devil's daughter
by LittleLena
Summary: Edward and Bella never got married, or engaged, instead she went to live her life outside of Forks after the battle with Victoria.But the Cullens and the pack get cursed, with demons visiting, will they help the new Bella or will they abandon her in her time of need? And what new relationships will form?(Possible lemons?)
1. Chapter 1

_**EXPERIMENTAL STORY, NOT SURE IF I WILL CONTINUE. RATE AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE,**_

 _ **ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S.M**_

Edward POV:

Bella. Everyone missed her, she left to go experience her life, without supernatural interference which is what I wanted, but still I missed her. The whole family did, even Rose, but that was more just for Emmett to keep him happy, Jasper often thought about her oddly enough, it enraged me when he thought of her, but I've now realised that it's because Alice and him are having issues, and he thinks it's because she misses Bella. She doesn't, well not how I expected her to. It's more of a reoccurring thought for her, Bella passes through her mind once or twice a week for a second and its gone…It's times like this that I wish I was an empath.

"Ed, we have a meeting with the pack to discuss the problem we've all been having" Said Rosalie, it was more of a whisper, her voice filled with fear. I smiled kindly, and nodded. The problem, as everyone called it, has been happening for a month now, things just disappearing, breaking, the earth near our house was cracking, it was odd, and apparently the mutts have had the same thing happen. Since Bella left, the pack and our family have gotten closer, we now meet in Sam's house, and we can go on their land if we have one of the wolves with us. And so we left, to discuss the issue. Just running to Sam's house, and waiting at the line for Jacob and Leah, who usually take us to Sam's house.

Sam's house was small, and you could see the cracking of the plaster, and the concrete, with large gaps in the earth, it was obvious the "problem" was also happening in the Reservation.

"Welcome Cullens, do sit" Sam motioned to the couches and chairs set up in the small living room, We all sat, or stood, I wonder why Jasper is standing.. I started wondering if I'd heard them you know… but I haven't, weird.  
"Edward?" questioned Esme, I looked at her with the same expression, with one eyebrow raised, "I asked if you had any ideas?" said Carlisle, he continued, "I think it's a curse, because it's only happening to us, and no one else in forks or the reservation" I shook my head no, I was actually clueless. "I know what to do" said a shy voice. Emily. We all nodded at her to get her talking, and she began, "Well I have a book that my aunt left me, it's about hexes and cruses, and it says that we have to sage the houses to get rid of negative energies" we were all silent when we heard distinct barking, but there was no heart beating of an animal.  
"Sage won't help you now" a voice grunted "they're coming", Alice who was being extremely quiet said "Who's coming?! My visions are just blank" the barking came louder and louder, and Emily quickly stood up, running to the kitchen, and getting salt, "I read that salting the house means that negative energies can't get in" she shakily held the bottle, Esme took it from her hands and softly said "Better safe than sorry" she set to work, and soon enough the barking was so close that it sounded as it was right outside, but there was nothing there. I was scared, anxious and just worried about my family. I didn't know what to do, I thanked the heavens my Bella wasn't here. She was safe. Suddenly a man appeared, mates and imprints were pushed together, while the men stood forward, Sam stood towards the man with the black clothes, hair and eyes and creamy white skin. The man laughed at Sam and simply said "Move" and Sam flew to the wall, Emily screamed a high pitched scream.  
"I mean you no harm…yet. I am here to tell you what is happening, I am Artimus, a slave of the Devil. I'm sure you've noticed the odd things lately? Well there is a war going on in Hell, and the Devil himself, is recruiting his creations and other supernatural beings. The war is between two demons that believe they should be next in line for the thrown, and only one is the rightful successor, the Devil is on the successor's side, and there will be a war. " and with that Artimus left. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. Sage wasn't going to help now.

"We have to fight" yelled jasper "We can't be forced into this war!"

"Yes you can, and you will" said a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the poll is NOT closed, but I thought I would write a quick little chapter so I don't keep you waiting too long. If you hadn't voted, please do, it's tied between a few and I want to get a few chapters out by the end of this week. I'm also in the process of deciding whether or not to continue "Changes" so if you have some time please please please give that a read and let me know, I don't know if I like it enough. Thank you for the help, and sorry it's taken a while. All characters belong to SM, I'm just having fun playing around with them.**

BPOV

I left forks to live a life free from supernatural beings, so I can "focus on myself, my education and bettering myself for the future" which is what I told the vamps, and the wolves, but really, I was over it all. The constant fighting, the constant awkwardness and the destructive relationships that I had with both groups. So I went to college, Penn State to be exact, did the whole college thing, for a few months, deciding my own path and deciding what I want to do (major in philosophy because why not) and it got boring. In a sushi place down the street, I heard the phrase "cross-road demon" uttered by a scared older man, speaking to his wife, who laughed in his face. But I knew better than to believe a creature doesn't exist, so I did the most logical thing, Google it. Did all my info, found a ebook on demons, and decided to try to make a deal. It works. For 6 months, I had the time of my life, no consequences, and after my time was up, I knew I had to accept this fate. But instead of eternal damnation, I got to become a demon, apparently I took the whole dying thing well. I became so good at my job, I got a promotion of sorts.: a shadow to the Devil himself. I did all the dirty work, the raising of hell hounds, the punishment decisions, fixing deals gone wrong, and even delegating tasks for the slaves. I was naïve to think that this job was without responsibility, I thought I was going to be a shadow for the Devils to come, but turns out, the Devil choose me as his successor, and not his son Demious. Awkward. And that's where the real problems started. All creatures were choosing sides, it was mayhem. Demious is like a toddler, he gets angry, sulks, and cries until he gets what he wants but that didn't fly with me. I choose to fight. I earned this. He sat around playing with electricity and he counted on being the successor to gain any relevancy in Hell. So here I am, about to go to back to Washington to fix the mistake of Artimus and not get any Cullens or Wolves involved, because they would be no help to me. I'm far from the little girl they thought I was, I've changed mentally, emotionally, and psychically (more curves, longer lighter hair, taller, and burgundy hair). As I appeared in the living room of Sam Uley, I heard a loud voice "We have to fight. We can't be forced into this war". And it was at this moment that I decided to use them in the fight just because I can, and they are doubting me. I made my presence known, and they all stared.

"Stop the staring kiddos, we have work to do. And no complaining." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella..?" questioned Edward, I rolled my eyes, for a vampire he's very slow. No one said a thing, it was blissful silence for a few minutes, until the questions started.

"Why are you doing this?"

"How are you doing this"

"Where did you go?"

"Why did you change, my love."

"You can't make us do this, can she?"

"What happened to you"

"why do you look so weird?"

And on and on these questions went until I decided it was enough, and told them the entire story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Polls closed, thank you all that voted, and that reviewed, it really helped out. I own none of the rights to Twilight, all rights belong to SM.**

JPOV

This entire family went to shit after Bella left, everyone was depressed, and no one wanted to continue playing the role of the happy perfect family, because they knew. They knew she didn't leave to be normal, she left because she was sick of the fighting and controlling that we did. Don't eat this, don't go there, don't talk to this person, we acted like her parents and she already has parents, she didn't need more. Everyone's feelings just about killed me, the despair and loneliness, was too hard to handle. My marriage crumbled, Alice never wanted to be alone with me, she did everything in her power to avoid me, so eventually papers were signed, and I moved out into another bedroom. I do feel like something is missing in my life, maybe its love, or maybe its's lack of nutrition, I don't know how much longer I can do this veggie vamp thing, it feels unnatural. We're predators, it's in our DNA. Bella's departure did bring the wolves and the family closer, they don't always want us dead all the time, they tolerate us. Especially now that weird shit is going on around our house and the reservation, cracks in the walls and earth, it's insane.

"J, we're leaving in 5" boomed Emmett's loud voice, so I put on my worn out boots and ran out of the house to the reservation.

*AFTER BELLA APPEARS AND TELLS THE STORY*

This entire situation is scary, but what's even more scary is my so called gift…it felt broken. The minute Bella appeared, I couldn't feel anything apart from my own feelings and it honestly felt nice. Jasper Witlock just described something as nice. What is happening. All I knew was that I liked it, that she had something to do with it, and I wanted it to continue.

"JASPER YOUR FUTURE IS BLANK" yelled Alice "I'm trying to see our outcomes and your completely blank"

"I can't hear you either" said a confused Edward

At that moment, Bella and I locked eyes, and she smiled slightly, and I knew. I would follow that woman anywhere she wanted to go. And I didn't care who or what stood in my way, she was it for me. She was what's been missing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying to make chapters longer, I don't like the length of the previous , Lemons or no? Leave it in the reviews, and thank you for all the support. SM owns, just a bored girl trying to entertain herself.**

JPOV:

"I don't know about my family, or the pack, and I don't really care, but I'll follow you anywhere honey" I stated. Hearing Edward's growl, I was about to rip his throat, when Bella spoke.

"Thank you Jasper. And shut it Edward before I give you something to growl about, I don't have time for your shit right now. There's a war going on if you didn't hear properly. I don't even know what I saw in you, guess I was young and stupid. Anyway, is anyone in? I'm giving you this choice, it's a yes or no, if you say no, I'll respect that, if you say yes, we need to leave tonight. And no changing minds, if you're in, your in. And yes, the paranormal stuff will go away, it was just to get your attention I think." She looked at everyone expectantly and no one spoke, she said "Half an hour to think, and no more, if no one has an answer, your fucking in. Laters, come on Jasper"

She sighed deeply, and dragged me outside, her touch was warm, and her smell; it didn't smell like strawberries, it smelt like coconut, tropical even. She dragged me to the border, and sat down on the wet grass. I couldn't speak, I opened my mouth but no words came out. She laughed, a musical laugh.

"I guess you want to know what I did back there?" she asked, I nodded.

"Well, I thought you might want a break from the emotions, and intrusiveness from the weird twins, so I blocked it out. It'll come back when I'm not there, so you should stay with me more often" she said with a wink, and me being the stupid baby I was being, I came out and said it "I want to stay with you always"

BPOV: 

These 5 minutes with him, have made me happier than I've been since I came to Forks. He looked embarrassed, I've never seen a vampire embarrassed.

"Whatever you want, Jas. You can come with me you know? This fees oddly right, you know? And you look so said with the Cullens." He just nodded, and it was silent. I overstepped.

I got up to leave, and he took my hand, and pulled me down into his lap. I put my hands on his chest, and pushed him down onto the grass, and kissed him, and surprisingly, he kissed back, and pulled me closer. I forgot about everything apart from him, and it was nice, to be able to forget that I might die, and I was able to forget about my responsibility. Until I heard a wolfs howl. It was time to go, I pulled way slowly, and pulled him up with me, until I was just sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist.

"We have to go, Jas." I said slowly, but not getting up from our position.

"Five more minutes?" he pleaded, I was about to give in, when I heard the second howl. Somehow, I forced myself to get up, and I looked at him, my eyes locked in his.

"We need to go back, once I figure out who is in and who is out, I need to figure out what to do with them, how to train them, I'm hoping that you'll help me with that?" I asked, he nodded.

"So after that, then what? He asked me

"Well then it's up to you completely. You can stay here, and I'll see you at some stage tomorrow or the next day..." he cut me off, "NO"

"Okay, calm down. Or we pack your stuff tonight, or you go pack while I go, and I'll meet you somewhere, I'm assuming you don't want the family to know, and then we leave to where I'm staying" I stated calmly.

He looked at me, and asked "Why do you think I don't want the family to know? I want them to know, that I'm yours, and more importantly, I want them to know your mine, and Eddie can't have you"

"Why do you assume I'm yours? Never said I was, did I?" I said quickly, and ran towards Sam's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Couldn't leave it waiting, had to write the next chapter. Please review, and let me know if you'd like a lemon or if I should put them in but have a disclaimer for those who want to skip it?** **SM OWNS.**

JPOV:  
She had to be joking…right? She can't have been serious? After that kiss? Asking me to stay with her? I needed to find her. So I ran, I saw her on Sam's porch.

"Bella, please tell me you were joking. I think I'm going insane with these thoughts." I urged her to answer. She looked at me, and walked down towards me, hair blowing in the wind, looking beautiful. She was within my reach, so I grabbed for her hand, and she moved it so I couldn't grab it, and she kept walking further into the trees.

"Jas, that kiss was amazing, and that half an hour I spent with you made me forget about everything, and as I was speaking, I couldn't believe the words were coming out of my mouth, I have a war that I have to participate in, I have to fight, and I have to win. If I don't, I die. Not like die, and go back to Hell. My body is salted, and burnt. I can't come back, I can't be turned, I just disappear. I can't do the whole relationship thing, especially since your married, I came back here because an idiot of a demon decided we need help, I wasn't going to ask for help. But I did, and you know why? Because you said I can't make you, and I decided I can. But that moment you looked at me, I couldn't. That's why I gave them a choice. It's too much Jas, I have people depending on me." She said sadly, "I'm sorry, for everything Jas"

I sighed, "No Bella, I'm sorry. Alice and I are divorced. Edward and her have an occasional thing when they both need it. I look sad because I'm not happy. Something was missing from my life, and it was you. Everything clicked. Come on Honey, your about to be the Devil, and I'm the Major. This could be amazing. I told you, I want to stay with you, besides, who else is going to protect me from the weird twins?" I said, and she laughed, and it was music to my ears.

"I still don't know Jas" she bit her lip, I didn't want her to leave me, but I couldn't force her.

"Go inside, see what they have to say. Do what you need to do. Think about it. This is important for both of us, and whatever you decide, I'll be okay with. When you want a relationship, I'll be here, always. If it is after all of this, I'll be waiting, even if it takes years. I'll still help you with training, if you want it. First and foremost, you are my friend. I can't break my promise to you." I said cupping her face, and kissing her forehead softly. And she left.

BPOV:

Leaving that man was son hard, as I was walking away, I tried so hard not to run at him, and leap into his arms. But shit, the future Devil does not leap. I had to go see the decisions, to be completely honest, I hoped they were all No. I can't cope with these people right now.

"What took you so long? Anyway, instead of making it awkward and have us say it out loud, we wrote it down" said Paul

Paper said:

Esme and Carlisle: No.

Emmet and Rose: Yes.

Edward: No, this isn't you.

Alice: Nope.

Wolves minus Embry and Seth: Have to stay here

Em and Seth: Yes.

"Well, thank you to the FOUR that said yes. Pack up, and let's go, pack enough for 2 weeks, and meet me outside" I sighed.

I walked outside, and I saw him standing leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing Jas?"

"I said I'm helping you, and I will" he said as he walked into the house.

JPOV:

I was beyond pissed, only four of them want to help that's rubbish.

"Excuse me, but I think its shitty that only 4 said yes to help when years ago we all fought a vampire army to protect her? What has changed? Nothing except she grew up, and chose a different path" I yelled.

"That's just it son, she chose this path, it's not for her, she's too innocent" said Esme

"Innocent? She's not innocent, she is a beautiful woman. She grew up, that's what people do. She wasn't going to stay clumsy, and virginal forever. If this is her path, then it's her path. We don't get to pick and choose when we support family" I was enraged.

"Why do you care Jasper?" asked Alice.

"He cares because he has feelings, you dimwit." Said Bella from behind me, I reached out and pulled her next to me.

"I couldn't care less who comes, and who doesn't but shit some support would have been great. I put up with so much shit for years and years from both sides, but I don't get a hello, but I get bombarded with so many dumb questions?" she said calmly.

"You like her Jasper? Aw you have a little crush on my Bella?" teased Edward, walking towards Bella.

"Your Bella? Is that right? Boy call me yours again and I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them, got it?" said Bella.

Edward laughed and touched her face, and she grabbed his man parts, and squeezed.

"Touch me again, I dare you." She warned, and he put his hands up, and she let go. While everyone was trying not to laugh, no one really stands up to Edward.

"Jasper, think rationally. You can't like this Bella, she's mean and evil. Besides, she is not your mate, you would have protected her when Edward touched her" said Esme.

"Number one, the evil comment was much appreciated, I pride myself on it, number two, does it look like I can't protect myself? I just did what all of you are too scared to do. I don't need anyone, especially a man to protect me. My life isn't about mates, and perfect matches, when I want a man, I can get one. So please shut up, thank you. See I still use my manners." Smiled Bella.

"Exactly what she said, the whole protecting your mate thing is creepy. If your mate has the same strength as you, you don't need to stand in front of them like your child. A soul mate, is equal. And mine happens to be stronger then I am, in every way, and I have no problem admitting it." I said proudly.

"Yeah my Rosie is stronger emotionally and mentally, and sometimes even physically." Said Emmett proudly, while staring at Rose.

"Well, this has been lovely but we must get going" said Bella, and the four of us followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**This isn't really a continuation of what happened, but I wanted to put in the thought processes of the Cullens and the Wolves as they made their decisions. So it'll be a lot of POV changes, so you guys can see what type of personalities and stuff the other characters have. SM owns the original story and ideas.**

CPOV:

There was no way I would put my mate in danger for a silly little girl that assumes my family will drop everything for her. Bella was sweet when she was a teen, but this is too much to ask. We fought a vampire war, wasn't that enough? Jasper may be crazy, but I'm not. I looked at Esme, she was in deep though. I adjusted my body so I could lock my eyes into hers, and we silently agreed. This was not a reason for us to be in danger.

'I'm going to send a paper around and everyone can write the answers, might make it less awkward." I announced, and wrote down No.

ESPOV

Is this girl crazy? She must be if she thinks this family is going to put themselves in danger for her AGAIN. Maybe she was lonely? I mean she can't have had a romantic interest? Or maybe she wanted to see Edward again, and reconcile? I hoped so. Edward deserved happiness. She must have made the other creature come, and pretend to need help? Aw Edward will be so happy. I felt my husband's eyes lock into mine, and knew my decision was decided for me. A paper was past, must have been Carlisles idea. It said our names and a firm No. Good. I'll be so happy when Edward, and Bella get back together, and I get a new poised lady to join our group.

EDPOV:

Seeing Bella was not what I expected, she wasn't the girl I wanted to marry, but I knew she was in there somewhere. I just had to extract her, but there was no way I would be helping her become a Devil, its unholy. It's not good enough for my Angel. I had to be with her, she is too pretty to leave to Jasper. He'll taint her with his dark soul. She deserves eternal bliss with me, going to high school, or college, getting married. Having all the happiness money can buy, cars, homes, clothes, shoes, anything she wanted. I would not help her, so she could run that vile place. She had to be by my side, the sweet innocent angel that she is. The paper was passed around, and I saw my two parents said no. Good this should be easy.

EMPOV:

Little Bella, isn't so little anymore. She's finally grew up, she's not Eddie's little pet, she's a proper lady, she seems more fun now. When she said she needed help, Rose squeezed my hand, and I knew it was decided. If this made Rose happier, I would do it. And I think seeing Bells turn into this powerful woman, has made Rose proud. That's all we wanted. We wanted her to grow up, and not be a door matt. Rose dragged me outside through the back door, through the trees, far enough from the house so no one could hear us.

"I want in, babe. She needs us, we don't abandon family." She stated

"Or is it maybe that you want to get to know her properly? You almost broke my hand when she said we needed us" I asked holding her close, while she nodded.

I lead her back in, and wrote down our answer, yes.

ROPOV:

I pushed Bella, I pushed her to be more than a door mat for Edward, Alice and even the oh so loving parents. And now, she is the definition of power, she looks so strong. This is my sister. This is who is family. Em, Jas, Bella, and me. The only normal ones around here. I needed to get away from this family.

APOV:

I wonder if I'll be able to make that sale tomorrow. I need a new bag, my other one is getting a bit old. When is this finishing? I want some alone time with Eddie. No chance we're putting our heads on the firing line, literally for a girl that up and left. So I wrote no.

WolfPOV (phased)

"Sam we can't leave La Push, and the imprints!" yelled Paul in a rage, memories of Rachel flooding through his mind.

"Relax, I have an idea. We'll help out Bella, but only two of us will go. Now we need to figure out who." Explained Sam.

"I think Embry, and I should go. No imprints, and we're good fighters." Seth said really quickly.

Everyone agreed, everyone but Seth phased human, and Seth howled at the air, so Bella can come back.

 **Not the best but I wanted something out, and to introduce the characters. Review please, it means a lot. And let me know if you want lemons, I have another chapter, but I don't know if I should put the lemon in or not. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the rights to Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

JPOV:

We followed Bella through the forest, not one word was spoken. I tried to take her hand, but she wouldn't let me, she forced her hand out of my grip. It was all a confusing situation, this so called family that claimed to love her has decided that because she isn't shy old Bella, that tripped over her two left feet, and was scared to look at us directly in the eyes without blushing, she isn't worth the fight. She was worth it when Edward decided she was going to be his bride. She is worth all of it. I prefer this Bella, and so apparently so do Em and Rose, which is odd.

Suddenly we stopped at an old apartment complex, does she live here? We all looked around, it was old, and falling apart, smelt like rust, and blood. Human blood. Emmett was holding Rose back, with the help of Seth, and before I knew it, Embry had my arms locked behind my back. Oddly enough I wasn't struggling, I was fine. Rose wasn't, she was lunging at the direction of the blood.

"Calm down Rosie, it'll be okay soon, once we get some proper nutrition in you, it'll all be okay" said Bella calmly as she appeared behind all of us. She held a man, his torso between her legs, and his head in her hands. Staring into my eyes, she put her hand on the nape of his neck, and the other under his chin, and pulled his head clean off.

"Enjoy it Rose, you're not a Cullen anymore" she smiled, and walked away slowly. My mouth was open wide; I couldn't believe what I just saw. Emmett let Rose go, and they both jumped at the body, licking the floor even to get the blood off the concrete.

"I can't watch this man" said Seth, as he walked off, Embry followed.

"Jasper, are you coming? I'm waiting for you" said a sweet voice that I recognised as Bella's. Confused, I walked towards her voice.

"Funny, I thought it would take more than that to get them to consume the human, but that was actually easy." She stated

"I guess we've been deprived of it for so long, so when it was presented in front of them, it was easy to abandon all the so called values that were instilled at their creation" I pulled her close, surprised that she let me hold her, even more surprised when she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know what I expected when I came but what happened in there, was not part of my plan at all" she sighed, and I didn't know how to respond except to hug her, and slowly she hugged back.

"Bella, sorry but we're done over here. We don't' know what to do." Said Emmett, with Rose next to him.

Bella pulled away from me, and in a flash Rose had her arms around her and said, "Thank you, and I'm so sorry for everything."  
"Come on, nothing to be sorry about. We all make mistakes, and mine was named Edward Cullen, but we need to focus on the future now Rose." Bella said, still in Rose's embrace.

"Hey Bell, what did you mean when you said we're not Cullens?" asked Emmett,

"Well, I assumed after I'm done with you guys, you wouldn't want to go back." Stated Bella, pulling away from Rose and walking away from us. We followed.

"Alright, it's time for business. It's quite late now, so there isn't a point in starting any sort of training now, so go get some sleep, or do something to occupy you until sunrise, and we can start. I'm going to figure out a plan to train everyone, and we can start fresh tomorrow. You can stay here, like in the buildings, I think there is food in there too. So do whatever you want. I'm off, if you need me, yell, I'll always hear it" and with that she pulled me towards a building, hopefully no one interrupts us this time.

BPOV:  
I pulled Jasper into a rusty, old building to talk. Or maybe more. Who knows. But I know that I needed to explain things to him. It wasn't fair on him.

All these buildings were abandoned, and now I use them for various things. Mostly taking breaks from my responsibilities. I pulled him inside, and down a stairwell into the basement, and I sat on the couch, he sat next to me, so close to me, I could kiss him. Focus Bella.

"Jas, I have to tell you a few things, and I can't promise you that you'll feel the same way about me after. I've done things that go against a lot of values. I am a monster; I have no morals to speak of. I have hurt so many people, and I'm not a nice person anymore, and you can't expect certain things from me. IF anything happens between us, it isn't going to be your normal mate situation. Sometimes I need to be in control, I need the power. And others I need gentleness. It's confusing and annoying at times. "I said, attempting to be calm. My eyes met his, and our gaze locked for what seemed like hours, and in a flash I was on the floor, and he was hovering over me. His lips just grazing mine so lightly that I barely even felt it.

"Honey, I don't give a fuck about what you've done, and I know you don't give a fuck what I've done. I want this, it's exciting, and scary at the same time." He spoke carefully, his lips still close to mine, and he finally kissed me, slowly, and gently. After a while, our kiss got intense, and before I knew it, I was on top of him, kissing his neck, and hearing his light moans. It felt right.

 **Next chapter will be a lemon, and will be up some time soon. So if lemons aren't for you, skip the next one**


	8. Chapter 8 (Lemon Chapter)

**I own nothing, all rights belong to SM**

JPOV: 

Bella's soft lips were brushing my neck, enticing me to moan softly and pull her as close as our bodies would allow. Her long luscious legs were on either side of my hips, I felt myself harden as she hovered above me. Her lips left my neck, as she removed her shirt, leaving her in a black lacy bra. She tugged my shirt, and I shut down. My whole world stopped, she would think I was ugly, she wouldn't want me anymore.

"Babe, you okay?" her angelic voice brought me out of my thoughts, I pulled myself up to look at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, eyes watery, and full of worry.

"You could never. I just don't think taking my shirt would end positively. I have scars and bites. Things that aren't attractive to look at, let alone sexy. It would ruin the mood." I explained carefully still holding her tightly against me. She pushed me down, gripping my shirt, and ripping it off, lowering her lips to my chest, and slowly kissing every single scar on my chest, my arms even turning me around, she kissed my back, unbuckling my jeans she slid them down, taking my underwear off with them. I ripped off her pants leaving her in a black thong. She took my hand, and sat me down onto a wooden chair, and told me to wait, she returned with a black piece of fabric, and tied it over my eyes, and slowly pushed my head back, running her long nails down my throat and down my chest. I tried to move, but I couldn't, I couldn't smell her, or hear her movements.

"Bella?" I said questioning what was happening.

"It's okay, just relax, and let me take care of you baby" she whispered, soothing my worries.

"Now, you have to listen to me. Vampires and wolves bite to mark their mates, we do something a little different. Blood. My blood in you, sort of protects you from other demons. So open your mouth, it'll taste more bitter then human, but when that's over, the fun begins baby" she said, rubbing my shoulders. I nodded, and opened my mouth slightly, and felt a drop hit my tongue, and it was like liquid gold. I moaned.

"More" I growled, and Bella laughed lightly, and sat on my lap, wrapping her legs around me.

"More? Don't I get a please? "she teased.

"More, now" I yelled, another laugh from Bella.

"Come on baby, say it. Say please." She whispered, whilst running her hands through my hair.

"Please. More" I begged her, and she placed her finger in my mouth, and I sucked on it until she pulled it away, and I hissed at the loss of contact.

Bella put her hands on my knees and worked her way up, and in one swift movement she had my entire length in her mouth, and started swirling her tongue around me, her hands taking mine, and placing them on her now bare chest, and for the next 20 minutes, she pleasured me in ways I forgot existed. Reaching up, she untied the blind fold, and I took in her body, remembered each curve, each dent, and how beautiful she looked at that exact moment. I reached forward, and pulled her to me, lifting her up, and pulling her down under me. I licked her body from her neck down to her legs and all the way up to her centre. With one swift lick, I buried myself in her, hearing her moans get louder and louder, as my pace quickened. She turned us over so that she was on top, she looked into my eyes deeply before starting to roll her hips against mine.

"I love you" I said, she smiled.

"I know, now fuck me" she whispered, and that was all that I needed.

I turned her over onto her knees, and entered her, and bit into her neck while she screamed my name.

As we both came, I collapsed onto her, and started to place soft kisses on her neck.

"Love you" she said softly as she turned around and looked into my eyes.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I have a week off, so I'm hoping to get a few chapters done this week** **J** **I love reading fics with a strong Bella so if theres any I should check out let me know! I have another idea for a story, Bella lives next door to Jaspers Grandma, Jasper and his family come down to see her, sparks fly but Bella is a college student, and Jasper is in high school. Was thinking of writing it after this one. Let me know what you think about it. Thanks for reading!**

 **As always, SM owns, please read and review, and enjoy** **J**

BPOV:

Something wasn't right, there was a storm coming I felt it that entire night. Until the sun rose I stayed quiet, shielding my emotions. There was something going on down there and I needed to know what. I stood up looking into Jaspers eyes.

"I have to go for a while, please go down, find everyone and start training, I'll send someone up soon to help you guys out so you know what to do." I spoke carefully, and orbed out.

Orbing isn't fun, it's bright lights in your eyes and tightness in your chest that feels like years when in reality it's just seconds.

Ah home sweet home, smell of burning, screams filling the air, and an intense but not over bearing heat. I traveled through the levels until I reached my destination, the 10th level that is hidden where the Devil himself (Herself soon) resides.

"Artimus! Come." I commanded and he stood in front of me with a worried look in his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on! Please explain before I actually end you." I yelled.

"Well, it seems our friend has decided that now is a good time to kick up another stink. He's destroyed half of Hell and destroyed half of his own army in the process. Sire has detained him now, now he is in the cage. We're all awaiting judgement." He explained.

"So this might be over?" I asked.

"Well, it might not mean a war but that doesn't mean you'll be accepted easily. Especially with your new friends." Artimus said softly.

"What do you mean? What do the vamps and wolves have anything to do with this? Shit I forgot to send someone to help them." I exclaimed.

"Nathaniel!" I yelled, and he appeared. He was my best fighter, skilled in combat but also very tactical. He was the embodiment of scary when I first met him, always frowning with his bald head shiny and black clothes. But he was an asset, and everyone knew whatever side he was on, it would probably be the winning side.

"Go up there and start training them, teach what you can quickly, we might need them sooner than expected." I commanded, he nodded.

"Alright now explain what you meant." I stated.

"Well, Vampires and Demons haven't been very friendly for many centuries. So it would be difficult to get them to respect you if you bring a bunch to fight on your side." Artimus explained.

"But you fucking went to them! Not me!" I yelled.

"I knew." He said simply.

"knew what Artimus" as I pushed him onto a wall.

"About Jasper and you. It came to me while I was trying to see the outcome of this war." He said calmly. He, unlike Alice, could see things that were set in stone, not relying on decisions made.

"So what do I do! You said I won't be respected." I yelled again.

"Well my dear, I said it would be difficult, not impossible. You need to improve our relations. Bring them down, get them to behave properly." He said, "I'll give you some tips. Don't bring the wolves, they won't last. Get rid of them, they won't be of any help, they'll do more damage than good. That I know for sure. Use a formal title for your special friend. The other two will do fine, but just give them an idea on how to act and address people. Also, get rid of the others, if I saw correctly, they'll screw you over." With that he orbed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**SM OWNS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I APPRICIATE EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY MY WRITING.**

JPOV:

Bella left in a cold manner but I knew more then to get worked up about it, I knew if I got upset, she would get angry and it wouldn't lead to a happy relationship, or whatever this is between us. I saw someone had left my stuff on the outside of the door, picking it up, I got changed, allowing myself a few seconds to think about my mate and how crazy everything was.

I headed down and saw everyone waiting around looking weary.

"So Bella left for a while, but she'll be sending someone up to help train us." I stated.

"So are Bella and you together now bro?" questioned Emmett.

"Who knows man, probably. Well I think so." I said.

"Enough talk. We have business to attend to. I am Nathaniel, sent by my ruler Isabella to train for battle. But even if you were the best fighters known, it would not help your case." Said a man whose skin could be paler than mine spoke from behind us.

"What do you mean it wouldn't help our case?" asked Rose curiously.

"Our species don't mix, unless we have a strong respect for them. And you have to earn that. So we'll start that now. If you want respect, first thing that is required is to learn how to fight. So, as far as I'm aware, killing a vampire requires fire. Is that correct?" he asked, we all nodded.

"Well, it's similar here. But demons require a bit more effort. Even if you pull us apart and set us on fire our energy still lingers. You need that heart. We can reach in and grab it, but you can't…Only thing I can think of is getting close to that point. We can have a member of the guard assume position in your body, like a meat suit. Or you can rip them apart and keep them apart until we get there. Another thing, I'm not sure wolf boys can go down, it's never been done. So I think its best if you leave until Isabella gets here. You three, I want the two blondes to spar, see what I'm working with. Big guy, stand down." He commanded with such a voice that it scared me a little. I looked at Rose, and nodded before she launched herself at me.

We fought for hours, with each other and with Nathaniel, he was ruthless, he went straight for the chest, and would disarm us in minutes. It was tough but eventually, we all got better. The more determined we got, the better the sparing got.

"How are we going here? Do I stand any hope here or should I just leave them?" said Bella, surprising us all.

"It's not too bad, we can work with it. But it's hard since they can't go straight for the chest like we can. Show them how it's done?" he asked and Bella smiled and launched herself at him. My heart ached for her, but I knew somehow she'd be fine. If she could run Hell, she could win a simple fight.

It was intense, it was like a dance. Bella would get the advantage and then it would flip and she'd be on the floor. It lasted for 34 minutes and 23 seconds. Finally, Bella had him pinned, her legs on his arms so he couldn't get up, one hand pushing his chin up and the other literally inside Nathaniel's chest. His eyes were black completely, there was a black smoke surrounding them. And just at that moment, Bella jumped up, and smiled at us.

"Wolves you can leave, your services are not required. We have a party to attend soon. Get ready." She commanded, and as everyone turned around, there were the rest of the Cullens.

"Well, this just got more entertaining. Ma'am, remember what Artimus saw" said Nathaniel, rising from the floor.

"Oh, I know. Don't you worry. Seems like our friends here want me dead. Well, join the fucking que." Bella yelled.

"We want what's best for you love, that's all" said Edward, from behind Esme. And I lost it, I launched myself at him, breaking the walls behind us. I felt someone pulled me, by scent I knew it was Carlisle. And he was pulled off me by Emmett. I kept pounding into Edwards body, he put up no fight.

"Alright enough now" Bella grabbed me and pulled me off, sending me back.

"I've had enough. I want them dead, I gave a chance, but I guess you don't understand that. Don't think about moving, you can't. You could say, your set in stone." She said with a sinister smile. Pointing to each one, they all crippled over, screaming.

"Deal with it Nathaniel, I have to get them ready." Said a carefree Bella as she grabbed my hand and walked away, and to be honest, I've never been so turned on.


	11. Chapter 11

**_All rights belong to SM._**

Nathaniel POV:  
I dismembered the Vamps easy, within minutes their bodies were in piles on the floor. Building a fire, I threw the bodies, leaving the heads out as a little gift for Bella.  
I set to work and started thinking about the day I met Bella, she was raising Hell Hounds, a task that everyone hates, she took it in stride, raising the most viscous Hounds that have ever existed. I needed new Hounds mine were getting older at this point and needed exchanging, when the Hounds get too old they don't die, they return to newborn form, and depending on how they are raised, they are either used again with masters or they are put to work to scare slaves. But Bella raised each one to almost perfection, and when I went to get new ones, she refused. She refused to give me any until they were perfect to her standards, which resulted in a screaming match that she ultimately won. After that I was her bitch so to speak, it became known that I was her protector, and when this whole war thing started, I was the first to pledge my loyalty and offer any services that she needed.  
Training her soul mate was not something I had in mind, but we had heard of Jasper, the God of War, and I was interested to see if he lived up to the hype. Surprisingly, they weren't too bad, with a few days of extra training, it could work, I could see a brighter future, not literally as Hell was usually dark. Eternal damnation and all. Picking up the heads, I left, having a party to attend.

I stopped by B's place, and left the heads on her coffee table, she can decorate with them when she has time. That was one of the things that I enjoyed most about her, her normality. With no need for an apartment or a house, she kept an apartment for appearance and for hiding. It was run down, and dingy but it was home for her, and some of us whenever we needed a break.

I went down, feeling the familiar pressure in my chest as I went down each layer of earth, and I was in a room. Full of Demons, slaves, Hounds, our future ruler and the three vamps. Everyone was glaring at each other until Bella walked in the middle of the room, commanding the room as usual with her steps, everyone faced her, with a clearing of her throat she yelled to the room but to no one specific  
"Enough with the hostility, unless you want me to rip your tongues out, I suggest you all play nice because I can't deal with this shit right now. So, are we clear?" she asked, and everyone nodded, going off into groups, discussing strategy and the fastest kill times. Effortlessly, the vamps joined in the conversations around the room, absorbing information. Bella pulled me aside, and into a hug, which was not unusual but never in front of others, whispering a thank you, and leaving to join a conversation with her mate, I watched as he simply put his hand the small of her back, and allowed her to stand in front of him, as she leaned into his touch.

I moved and stood in the corner, and saw Artimus coming to me with a kind smile, and somehow I knew everything was going to be okay.

"Want to get out of here?" he said, and I nodded.  
We left with a nod to Bella, leaving her to socialize and relax the first time in a while.

 **Thanks for reading, please review, I appreciate each review I get! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again to everyone that reads, and reviews this story, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and as always SM owns all.**

JPOV:

The next two weeks we spent training, it was never ending. Everyone wanted to have a turn fighting the vamps, and it seemed like every demon in Hell did. We were all exhausted, if that was even possible, but for Bella, we didn't dare show it. She had her own problems, her rival Demious was often trying to attack us when we didn't expect it, especially during feeding time. He would appear, standing tall with his dark eyes and black hair, and try to wound us. Throwing balls of thunder at us, which lead to many close calls, Emmett got hit, and was out for a few days. Almost killed Rose. But this just made us all more determined.

Bella would show up at the right times and distract him every time, they would fight physically. Or sometimes just throwing energy balls, and fire balls at each other until he left.  
From the training, and attacks, my relationship with Bella has suffered a little. She has so many responsibilities, so I'm lucky to see her for an hour a day, but that hour, is the best hour of my life. We talk, make love, and just sit in content silence with each other. Or sometimes, we hang out with Em and Rose, and literally raise Hell.

I was sitting in the training room, waiting for training when Em and Rose walked in, well Rose walked, Em ran as usual.

"Hey man, guess what!" yelled Em "Bella is coming to see us training today!" he said without waiting for me to say anything.

Hearing this, I perked up, knowing that I would have to try my hardest today. I would have to impress her.

Nathaniel walked in to our training room, which was just a basement in an abandoned apartment building, standing in the middle of the room, he commanded people inside.

In front of us stood what looked and smelt like humans but their eyes were a shade of purple that I'd never seen. There were so many of them, not knowing what to do, we all stood together, fearing the unknown. Standing in a triangle formation, Emmett at the front with Rose and I on his sides, protecting one another but also protecting ourselves.

"Go." Said Nathaniel, his voice filled with authority.

Some walked slowly, some launched themselves at us, while some did nothing. We fought them off as best as we could, but no matter how hard, or how far we pushed them, they would get up, and come right back towards us.

"Remember your training. This is just like fighting one demon, pull it apart, and leave it. There is no need for the kill here, you are unable to do that." Said Nathaniel softly, as though he was teaching children.

We worked a lot faster, and more as a team. We ripped them, and threw body parts across the room, using each other's help to maneuver tricks that we had learnt.

And then I smelt her, she walked in peacefully, standing next to Nathaniel, whispering to him. While I was looking at her, I felt pain coming from my arm. One of the fuckers was biting my arm. I screamed.  
Emmett pulled it off me, and Rose ripped it.

I caught Bella's eye, she winked at me, and continued watching the chaos. The next 15 minutes, I tried harder than I ever had before. I couldn't count the number of arms and legs I had pulled off body parts, it felt like I was running on batteries, my body felt like it was not my own, but it felt familiar at the same time.

When Nathaniel called for a stop, everything disappeared, it was just us.

"Alright. I've seen enough. I am proud of you all, and the progress you've achieved in these two weeks. This was a stimulation of what the actual battle will be like, these are the sort of Demons Demious has created, and if this is how you perform in the battle, Bella and I will be extremely proud, and we will be victorious." Exclaimed Nathaniel, and he existed the room without another word.

"Guys, that was so good! I have word that Demious wants to attack in 2 days, so we need to be ready. No training tomorrow, take a break. But be prepared for anything. Jasper, come with me." Said Bella with a proud voice.

I left with her, following her up to what we considered our room. No one disturbed us here, and as she closed the door, I grabbed her from behind, holding her body against mine, and rocking us slowly, kissing her jaw. I felt her body relax against mine.

"I love you" she said, turning to kiss me with her soft lips.  
She kissed me like it was the last time, and I hoped it wasn't, because without her, I wouldn't be me.  
She showed me what a real relationship is, no controlling, not having to spend each minute with each other, but loving each one we did spend together.

The rest of the day was spent cuddled together, whispering words of encouragement and love. But I knew she was worried, and I also knew that I would try my hardest to erase that worry from her mind.

 **Please read, and review! Thank you for reading and I hope you're having a happy holiday's however your celebrating.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the final chapter, apart from the epilogue that I'm not sure if I should do or not. But I hope everyone enjoyed this story, I enjoyed writing it, and thank you to everyone for the overwhelming amount of support that I received. This was my first story, and I want to encourage anyone that is hesitant about writing to write! I've started a new story called Flower girl, it's also J/B, so check it out and maybe you'll like it. As always SM owns.**

BPOV:  
Everyone was so sure that we would win, but I had my doubts. While my side was bigger, his was more experienced. That fear that I was putting everyone's souls in danger for nothing, hounded me daily.  
Artimus had assured me everything would be okay. He even showed me his visions of me sitting on the throne, but as always, I was skeptical.  
The only thing that could make me stop worrying for a short time was Jasper. Who in such a short time, showed me love. A love that I could have only dreamed of finding.  
But even his kisses, and words of encouragement were not enough to make me completely believe in myself. But I knew it was inevitable now. The battle was today.

The last few days were just running around, ensuring everything was where it should be, and everyone was in the right positions.  
I wonder if I could place the hounds behind each row of Demons…  
Lost in my train of thought, I didn't feel Jasper put his hands on my waist. Or him kiss my neck.  
I wanted to be here forever, comfortable, and loved.

"It'll be okay babe. Relax." He whispered in between kisses on my neck and shoulders.

"We're strong, everyone is as ready as possible. We've all trained hard, and had a great leader." He said softly. I smiled for the first time that day.

"I know, but it this means so much to me. I want this so bad, I want to have something I earned, I earned this Jasper. I did every task possible, the ones no one wanted to do, I volunteered to do. My entire life, I've been dependent on someone, my parents, friends, and your family. My entire life, someone has been making my choices, someone has been protecting me. I want to have a way to protect myself, and my loved ones." I said seriously "I want to be strong." I whispered.

"You are strong baby, the strongest person I know. You have the strength to lead an army, but also the emotional capacity to have them all adore you at the same time. That to me, is more than you being strong. It's you thriving. And I can't explain how proud I am of you. How proud everyone is of your accomplishments. And this will just be another thing to add to the list." he said, stroking my hair.

In the distance, I heard thunder. And Bells.

"It's time" I said, and walked out, holding Jaspers hand.

I saw my supporters, all stood out in rows. Thousands of them, and at the very front, I saw Em and Rose. Each one was smiling.

"Let's do this. Be careful, but be ruthless. They won't be expecting team work, so use that to your advantage. I believe in us, and I believe that we can do this. So what are we waiting for!" I yelled, my voice full with confidence.

And we ran, meeting Demious and his army. And we all collided.  
As expected, Demious and I stayed back, and watched. I lost sight of Jasper after 10 minutes.

Four hours later, I couldn't wait anymore.  
I saw body parts all over the place, screams filled the air, and souls left bodies and went back into the cage. I wanted this over, now. I wanted this to be the end of it, so I threw myself at Demious.  
Going straight for his heart, but he expected me, and threw me off him.  
I landed in a pile of meat suits, getting up, I was pushed back by D's Demons, and I was held down, and he was suddenly hovering over me, trying to reach into my chest, narrowly avoiding is hands, he was pulled away from me.  
I jumped up, pushing demons away from me, I saw Jasper and Emmett holding Demious. I jumped up, not looking around and jumped straight towards him.  
He threw a ball of energy towards me, and I dodged it, throwing one right back. And we kept going, balls thunder, fire and energy for what seemed like hours.  
Whenever one would get the advantage, one of the demons would get in the way, evening the playing field again.  
I threw a ball of fire, and he dodged it. A scream filled the air, and he turned. Seeing his wife Solia burning, he screamed. I took his opportunity, and jumped on his back. My hands entered his chest. The suctioning feeling, pulling my hands in to where they needed to be. His cold, dead heart. I ripped it out, holding it in my hands. I held it above my head, signifying victory. Artimus threw a ball of fire at it. As the piercing sound of it shattering entered the air, everyone fighting stopped. Each Demon, bowed. I looked around, only looking for one thing…Jasper.

Not finding his eyes, I started to panic. I leapt over bodies, needing to find him.  
I saw him, with his stomach on the floor. Running towards my mate, I reached him, and heard him groan.

"Jasper, baby. Are you okay? What hurts?" I yelled in desperation.

"Bella." He groaned "I got hit in the balls."

I sighed of relief.

Everything was fine. I won. And I had a great mate that loved me.

I let that sink in for a minute, before a smile appeared on my face.

JPOV:  
The fight was brutal. Harder than training defiantly, I couldn't count the number of bodies I dismembered, especially when I ran into Rose or Emmett in the crowd, using each other as leverage to rip demons apart, while another demon completely killed them.  
But that all stopped when I saw Bella being held down by Demons, and Demious standing above her. I ran to her, meeting Emmett in the crowd. We pulled him off her, and watched their battle for a few seconds, before being pulled back in.

It seemed like hours until I saw her last. I heard a sound, like glass shattering, and everything stopped. Someone had won, trying to make my way through the crowd to see what happened, and who had won.  
I felt panic run through my body.  
What if she was dead? The love of my life gone, I would never see her again.  
Everyone was now bowing.  
Seeing Rose, I tried to make eye contact with her, but she was looking for Emmett while also bowing.  
I began to slowly weep, and then I felt pain.

Someone had thrown a leg, and it hit me directly where the it hurts the most. The pain, caused me to double over, and fall on my stomach. I felt my eyes fill with venom, for the physical pain and the pain of not knowing what happened to Bella.

"Jasper, baby. Are you okay? What hurts?" I heard the most musical voice say. Bella.

MY BELLA WAS OKAY.

SHE IS HERE

HOLDING ME

"I got hit in the balls" I said simply. Not wanting to worry her too much.

She held me, and I saw a smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you, baby" she whispered "you did amazing."

"Like you can talk about amazing babe, I told you everything would be okay" I said to her.

She got up, holding out her hand to me, I took it gladly.  
Holding hands, we looked at the destruction, but also the victory that we had.

"We did it. You officially are the queen of Hell." I said, looking at her.

 **So that's it. Thanks for reading, review and let me know if you want an epilogue xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI! This is the epilog for Devils Daughter, it will have a lemon which will have a disclaimer and it'll be in italics it so if you don't want to read it, you can skip it. Read and review** **J** ****

RPOV:  
The hour after the battle was spent in silence, body parts were put back on bodies to receive punishment, wounds were checked. I couldn't find Emmett. I searched everywhere, my non-beating heart was breaking every second I wasn't with him, I just wept on the floor.  
I felt someone pick me up, thinking it was Bella, or Jasper, I looked up, and saw his face, smiling at me.

We patted each other down to check for injuries and started scenting each other, when we heard the bell.  
Grabbing Emmett's hand tightly, we walked towards the developing crowd, a circle was starting to take shape and in the middle stood a man, tall, well-muscled, but defiantly older than I've ever seen with a cane that held him up. Fast whispers started, too fast for even vampires to understand, the man got impatient, taking his cane, he thrust it through someone and the room went silent.  
"Enough talk. I'm a very busy man, dying takes up a lot of time. I have punishment to deal out, and a new leader to crown." He said, and it became obvious who he was at this point. He motioned towards himself, and the souls of those that were on the opposing side appeared in a cage. Beside him appeared Bella, and without word they held hands, and stood around the cage, and it slowly burnt, the ashes dropped to their feet, but their hands didn't release each other's, instead they held on, and a black smoke appeared around them. Bella's eyes were the first to open, and reveled a dark red color, and his were simply white.  
"My daughter…" he whispered, and collapsed, turning to ash and disappearing.

Demons applauded for a short while before Bella send them back to work, satisfied they were doing what they were instructed to do, she motioned for us to approach her, and we did with caution.

"Thank you for your loyal service, I have to remind you that the rest of the family is gone, with nothing but their heads left. You are free to leave, nothing tying you down. If you ever need anything, come back to the training room and call for me, someone will escort you down." She told us, giving us both a quick hug.

We said our goodbyes to Jasper and the other demons, and Emmett and I left, hand in hand, thinking about all our possible adventures but knowing that this wouldn't be our last time seeing Bella and Jasper.

JPOV:  
Watching Rose and Emmett leave was difficult, not knowing when I'd see them next but I was happy for them. I knew even when we were in Forks they were planning on leaving and exploring the world together, no family ties. Without the family guilt that we got whenever we left for a longer period, or they'd come and join us and make it a family vacation, I don't know what is worse. But I had to focus on the positive, Bella.

Slowly, everyone was getting back to their daily lives. Demons were torturing souls and hounds were being raised.

"Your wanted in the Office" said Nathaniel, walking past me.

I knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hey Jas" said Bella smiling, walking into my open and waiting arms. I hugged her tightly, lifting her slightly into the air while she laughed.

Placing her on the desk, I stood between her legs and kissed her.

"Can we talk first?" she asked softly, placing her hand on my chest. Pulling her close to me, I lifted her and placed her on her chair and I leaned against the desk, and nodded for her to start.

"I'm worried that you might not be happiest here. I know you didn't feel as connected to me during training, and I don't want you to stay if you're not 100% sure, we can figure something out. You can…" I cut her off.

"I'm fine, we'll be fine. We can find something for me to do here, if this is where you want to be, and I know it is, I'm here. I can help Nathaniel. I can stay here and do the filing work I know you hate." I told her. No way I was leaving now. I couldn't, it was too good to leave. I was startled out of my thoughts by Bella jumping from the desk, onto me, bringing me down to the floor and kissing me. I could feel her happiness and love projecting on to me.

There was a knock at the door, and Bella sighed, and got up.

"What" she yelled, opening the door slightly.

"We just wanted to know where you wanted the newbies to start, hounds or Nathaniel?" asked a demon.

"Nathaniel. When I'm not here, everything goes through him, or Art. Either one. You know I don't want to be disturbed, I told everyone this already. Don't screw me around kid, I am newly appointed but I will rip you apart. Go." She said.

As the demon left, Bella returned to me in a second and was pulling me to my feet, getting up I looked at her, and realized we were back in our favorite place, where we always had our alone time. Standing and looking at each other, I looked her over, taking in her beauty.

 **LEMON STARTING  
** _After what seemed like forever, she finally kissed me. I pulled her body close to mine while we continued to kiss, picking her up, and putting us both on the floor.  
Bella laid down pulling me down on top of her, I felt her hands reaching under my shirt, running her finger tips along my back, and then ripping my shirt off, her hands continued to explore my body, like it was the first time she'd ever touched me, which was very different to our normal love making which was very straight to the straight to the point and frenzied._

 _Her hands were slowly exploring my back, dipping into my pants squeezing anything and everything she could reach, which was torturous since my movement was limited because of our position. She was slowly bringing out my beast from the cage, I'd put him in. Unable to take it, I flipped us over, so she was straddling me, her long legs on either side of me, I looked at her face, she was smirking at me, and I knew she knew exactly what she was doing. I started pulling at whatever fabric I could grab in my fist, she was completely naked on top of me._

 _"Let's play" she whispered while wiggling her hips.  
Unable to take her teasing, I moved her body slightly so she could take off my pants. Without warning, I slammed into her, hearing her loud moans turned me on even more. She started to move, alternating between circling her hips and moving up and down. Feeling her climax building, I put my hands under her knees, and lifted her up and quite roughly positioned her against the wall. Hearing her scream my name encouraged me to move faster, bringing us both close to our climax. While riding out her climax, I moved slowly, as I reached mine._

 **LEMON END**

Holding her naked body against mine, I couldn't explain the feeling if I tried. She was everything and she would continue to be everything to me forever.

BPOV:  
Being held by Jasper was amazing, his strong arms held me tightly for hours, no words exchanged, just kisses. Just that knowing feeling that we were going to be together forever, and there was no battle, no fighting, no training. Just us.

I would run hell. Make sure everything ran smoothly, ensuring each soul was punished accordingly, keeping up the files of who is doing what, and who is meant to be there and who is arriving.

Jasper would do whatever he wanted, he could work with Nathaniel. Nathaniel was very proud of his progress in training. We could figure it out later.

But for right now, I was content in Jasper's arms.

 **That's it** **L** **Hope you enjoyed this story, and review please xx**


End file.
